


[Podfic] All In

by greedy_dancer



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Barebacking, Bondage, Crossdressing, Facials, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Public Sex, Rimming, Spanking, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of fictionalaspect's story. 
</p><p>Author's summary:
</p><p>
  <i>"Last person still in wins the pot," Jon says. He finishes with a flourish, folding up his two pieces of paper and dropping them on top of the folded twenty at the bottom of their empty weed jar.
</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Brendon pushes his hair out of his eyes, bites his lip, and stares at his two scraps of paper. He writes the first two things that come to mind.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] All In

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/86260) by [fictionalaspect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalaspect/pseuds/fictionalaspect). 



Cover art credit: reena-jenkins

| 

## Length

  * 1:00:52



## Downloads 

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?ezqpjquy3t3f791) | **Size:** 56 MB
  * [Podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/?lbq08f6se1crgt5) | **Size:** 58 MB



## Feedback

I'd love to know what you thought - concrit welcome!   
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to fictionalaspect for having blanket permission!


End file.
